nighthunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Mir
Light Mir was a scrapped character that was planned for one of the previous iterations of The Black Oubliette. Originally it played a prominent role in the story, but the author felt Light Mir made things too thematically black and white between the heroes and villains of the story. It was the "good" half of Mir. Some of its personality traits were incorperated into Anzu. Description Light Mir appears virtually identical to Dark Mir in appearance, except its colors are reversed. Much like Mir, it is a large, serpentine being with four great wings, thin arms, and a dragon-like head. Its body is primarily black and he has a mane of white energy that forms two glowing wings. Its head is crowned by two large antler-like horns. It has three white eyes. Unlike its other half, Light Mir does not have a gender and is rarely ever referred to with any specific pronouns. ('They' is often used.) It doesn't seem to care about what pronouns others refer to it as. Its voice is also androgynous. Inferred from some lore about the original Mir, it can be assumed that Light Mir is actually Mir's 'feminine' side, whereas Dark Mir is the more 'masculine' side. However, like all Primals, it is physically asexual. Personality Light Mir is typically very lighthearted and kind, rarely showing signs of intense negative emotions. It is quite optimistic, seeing the good in just about anyone and comes off as quite naive and childlike. It has an intense sense of curiosity and tends to be very talkative and honest about itself and others, rarely ever hiding its true feelings or leaving any secrets about itself. Light Mir is much more flexible and relaxed than its other half, and has a strong desire to be peaceful with almost every being it comes in contact with. Perhaps it can also be noted that Light Mir is easily frightened and meek compared to its other half, rarely ever taking the offensive out of its desire to never harm anything. However, it has shown that it will embrace acts of aggression and violence for 'the greater good' if need be - but only in the most desperate of situations. Very rarely, if ever, has it shown its true power, leaving that as the most mysterious thing about it. It can be assumed that it is just as powerful as its other half, but holds back a great deal out of its aforementioned (typical) pacifism. Powers & Abilities Light Mir typically uses abilities to help support its allies. It has a great deal of healing magic and defensive type spells, such as barriers and bright flashes meant to blind or daze enemies. It can also use its magic to inspire its allies and increase their powers while it is in their proximity. Light Mir also possesses the ability to ascend chosen individuals. Like Dark Mir, it responds to the desires of humanity (mortals), but can only see their good intentions and none of the bad. Its reality warping powers allow it to perform 'miracles'. For example, it can grant others immortality, heal/cure injuries/sickness/etc., hop through dreams, cause life to grow in a barren place, and influence others emotions (however, only temporarily). It also states that it might be able to reverse death, but it has never been as successful as it would hope. It can be inferred that it possesses the same abilities as its other half.